Bella (Bosque Encantado)
El alter ego de Belle 'es un personaje secundario en Once Upon a Time. Debuta en el duodécimo episodio de la primera temporada. Es interpretada por el miembro del reparto Emilie de Ravin y es el alter ego en Storybrooke de 'Belle. Historia Primera Temporada El alter ego de Belle es ingresada en la sala de psiquiatría del Hospital de Storybrooke desde que se lanza la maldición y ha permanecido allí desde entonces. Cuando el Sr. Gold golpea a su padre, Moe French por robarle, fue bajo la presunción de que el hombre tenía la taza astillada que Gold atesoraba en recuerdo de Belle. En cambio, resulta que Regina Mills tenía la taza, y que la usa para provocarle para decirle su verdadero nombre. Más tarde Regina visita la contrapartida de Belle en Storybrooke en el sótano de del pabellón psiquiátrico. Nadie sabe de la existencia de la muchacha excepto la propia Regina. Abre la mirilla, haciendo que la chica mire hacia arriba. Regina la mira y sonríe. ("A Flor de Piel") Jefferson es dejado plantado por Regina Mills respecto a su promesa de que si él la ayudaba a recuperar algo del País de las Hadas para librarse de Emma Swan, a cambio ella le devolvería a su hija. Como venganza, decide revelar a la chica que Regina Mills mantiene encerrada, y conducirla al Sr. Gold. Se disfraza de personal del hospital y se escabulle en el pabellón psiquiátrico para liberar a la contrapartida de Belle después de drogar a la enfermera. Le dice que vaya a buscar al Sr. Gold, y que le diga que Regina Mills la mantenía encerrada. Ella va a la casa de empeños y le cuenta a Gold lo que había pasado. Él está muy sorprendido y aunque Belle no le recuerda, promete protegerla. La conduce fuera a los bosques, y (debido a que Emma Swan rompe la maldición), ella recuerda su vida como Belle y le dice a Rumplestiltskin que le ama. Ella es testigo de la su creación del humo púrpura que se extiende por Storybrooke. ("Un Reino Sin Magia") Tras la Maldición Después de que Emma Swan rompa la Maldición Oscura, Belle está con el Sr. Gold al lado del pozo con las secuelas de que la magia fuera restaurada en Storybrooke. Le cuenta al Sr. Gold de su cautiverio y le pregunta si la liberación de la magia fue para buscar venganza por su captura. Él dice que esa no era su intención, pero que la usará para su beneficio. Ella le hace prometerle que no usará la magia para buscar venganza. Cuando él rompe su promesa liberando el Espectro para absorber el alma de Regina Mills, ella deja la tienda de empeños llorando de rabia y frustación. Después de que el Espectro desaparezca por un vórtice dejando a Regina Mills ilesa, vuelve y dice que se quedará con el Sr. Gold porque aún es un "monstruo." ("Rotos") Belle a continuación aparece viviendo con el Sr. Gold en su hogar en Storybrooke. Tiene una pesadilla en la que el Sr. Gold ataca a Leroy, quein ha venido buscando su hacha. El Sr. Gold se transforma en el Oscuro delante de Belle mientras estrangula a Leroy. Se despierta con sudores fríos y va a buscar al Sr. Gold, y lo ve en el sótano hilando oro y haciendo magia sin su conocimiento. Al día siguiente, Belle le pregunta al Sr. Gold qué estaba haciendo en el sótano cuando le vio haciendo magia. Él intenta ignorarlo, pero Belle dice que es un cobarde por no dejarla entrar en su vida. Entonces, sibn informar al Sr. Gold, va donde la Abuelita, donde Ruby sirve su té helado. Ruby le pregunta si todo va bien, a lo que Belle responde que teme estar enfilada hacia una ruptura. Ruby le ofrece una habitación en la posada, y Belle le dice que está buscando un trabajo. Ruby le cuenta sobre la biblioteca cuando Belle menciona su amor por los libros, y que podrían estar buscando una bibliotecaria. Belle se lo agradece y va a la biblioteca y curiosea, viendo todos los libros que hay allí. Intenta entrar, pero choca con William Smee, que le pide cambio, le pregunta si va a encontrarse con alguien allí y la secuestra. Es conducida a una habitación trasera donde se reune con su padre, Moe French. She is at first overjoyed to see him, but when Moe demands that she leave Mr. Gold for good, Belle refuses, saying he does not have the right to tell her how to live her life. Moe realizes that he can't talk her out of being in a relationship with Mr. Gold, and orders Smee to take his daughter to the town boundary, so that she will lose her memory. Belle is then tied to a mining cart and is set off down a train track by Smee towards the boundary. She tries to get the key to release the handcuffs, and gets it, but drops it on the tracks. She is barely caught by Mr. Gold's magic, which pulls her back to David Nolan, Ruby, Moe, and Mr. Gold. She is grateful for Mr. Gold's help, but she makes it clear it doesn't mean they are back together. She says he is a coward for not being able to be truthful with her. Belle is also equally unhappy with her father for trying to make choices for her. She walks off after saying she doesn't want to see either of them ever again. The next day, Belle is having breakfast at Granny's and Ruby is introducing her to pancakes. Belle is staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for now until she gets back on her feet. Ruby gives her a small box with a bow, saying that it was left for her at the front desk. Belle opens it to see the key to the library. She takes the key and opens up the library. Mr. Gold is waiting for her, and tells Belle about an apartment available for the librarian. Just when Belle is about to give the key back, he tells her that he isn't giving it to her to get her back, and that she was right for calling him a coward. He admits that he brought magic to Storybrooke because magic is his crutch, and he doesn't know how to live without it. He also tells Belle that when the dark curse was broken, he thought he would be able to leave Storybrooke and search for Baelfire, but instead a new curse was put up in its place which erases the memories of those who try to leave. He says that he was practicing magic to see if he could break this new curse. As he turns to go, Belle invites him out for a hamburger at Granny's sometime, to which he happily agrees. ("El Cocodrilo") Belle is present at the celebration at Granny's after the discovery of the diamonds in the Storybrooke mines. When Ruby dismisses Billy after talking to him, Belle comes up and tells Billy that it is because she and Ruby are having a girl's night. Ruby thanks her for intervening. Later, Ruby is taken from the jail cell to Belle's library, where she is chained to a pipe inside to prevent her from hurting anybody and from anybody finding her and hurting her. She was told to call Granny if the crowd comes by. Belle states it is fine that she is there, and that its not everyday that you find out your friend is different. She tells Ruby to just think of it as a girl's night. Later, Belle frees Ruby to use the restroom, and Ruby then tricks Belle, chaining her to the pipe with a manacle, saying that she cannot risk hurting anyone else that she cares about, and that she deserves what she will get. She leaves Belle in tears. Later, Belle is unchained after Ruby reveals she was left in the library. ("Child of the Moon") Belle is seen in Granny's Diner enjoying a hamburger with Mr. Gold. They are having idle chat when Regina walks in the door. She tells Mr. Gold that he is needed immediately to help her with their shared enemy, Cora. Belle asks who she is and Mr. Gold replies that she will never have to meet her. ("Into the Deep") Regina la visitó y le dio a la enfermera residente una rosa, porque le gustan las rosas. Abre la mirilla que muestra la sala de la contraparte en Storybrooke de Belle, lo que provoca que esta mire hacia arriba. Regina la mira y sonríe. (A Flor de Piel) Jefferson se disfraza como personal del hospital y se coló hasta la sala de psiquiatría para liberarla. Le dice que vaya y encuentre al Sr. Gold, y que le dijera que Regina la mantuvo cautiva. Entra en la casa de empeño y le dice al Sr. Gold lo que pasó. Él está muy sorprendido y a pesar de que Belle no lo recuerda, promete protegerla. La lleva al bosque, y (debido a que Emma Swan consigue romper la maldición), recuerda su vida como Belle y le dice a Rumpelstiltskin que le ama. Ella es testigo de la creación del humo púrpura que se propaga a través de Storybrooke. (Un Reino Sin Magia) Categoría:Personajes de Storybrooke